


Let Me Decide

by someb0ys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Let Me Decide

“John, come here I need you.” Sherlock said grabbing the blushing John's hand. “What are you doing in your room all day? There's a case to be completed.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he turned back to John. “Something the mater?”

John opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock waved away the promise of his explanation. “Does not matter. I need tea. I need you to make us some tea.”

John nodded squeezing Sherlock's hand as he was lead through their apartment to the kitchen. “When did you get the case?” John asked after his heart settled and Sherlock let go of his hand.

Sherlock shrugged. “Two week ago, you've been...absent lately.”

John grabbed their mugs. “I've been here this whole time. Remember, I'm taking some time off from the hospital?”

“Emotionally absent. I'd guess you-” John interrupted him.

“If you want tea don't you dare analyze me Sherlock.” John said, his sternness made him furrow his brow.

“I was just going to say you probably will need to go to the market for milk. I know you don't appreciate my efforts of helping you with your inner conflicts.” Sherlock sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper.

John sighed, his stress leaving him again. “Good,” he muttered.

``````````````````````````````````````

John settled on the sofa next to Sherlock. He was writing out his thoughts in a word document just to delete them a few minutes later. Sherlock was asleep in his chair, muttering nonsense to himself. John couldn't help but look over and watch him every few minutes. The sharp lines of Sherlock's face have softened with unconscious. 

After a half hour John had all he could take of the sight and had to leave before he did something stupid. He got up making sure his word document was deleted before throwing a blanket over the sleeping detective and retired to his bedroom. He licked his lips feeling tempted to kiss him goodnight but resisted. 

Inside John's room he got out of his clothes and slid underneath the covers. He just want to sleep and hide from the feelings that have been tormenting him lately. But not all of him was on the same page. His cock was hard flexing against the restraining fabric of his underwear. He shifted in the bed laying on his side and tried to ignore it but it was no use. 

He pulled down his sweats just far enough for his warm hard flesh to spring free. He closed his eyes trying not to think of anything but the first image that came to him was Sherlock. His thick black locks John desperately wanted to pull and bury his face into. Or have Sherlock's head resting in his lap after a case and just stroke through the tangled places. John shivered arching up off the mattress. 

John decided to forget all his morals and heart ache for the next few minutes. He touched himself teasingly, thinking of the well defined curves of Sherlock's ass in his slacks. John bit his lip wishing the detective knew his struggle or wanted him in return. John tried to picture Sherlock touching himself, how he'd look, how he wouldn't draw it out, and how he'd just do it to regain his composure. 

John came into his hand, throwing his head back as all his muscles went rigid. A few minutes later he was cleaned up and falling asleep away from the shackles of reality.

The first things since waking up he noticed was the dampness at his temples where his tears trailed off to wet his hair. The hallway light illuminating a strip of his room. Lastly, the warm nimble fingers that stroked his cheek. John jumped back in bed staring up at Sherlock with wide eyes. “It's alright John. You were upset.” Sherlock whispered. 

“I'm still upset.” John muttered sitting up in bed. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's dark blond hair. It made the doctor shiver. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

Sherlock shook his head. “Physical contact is what you find soothing right now.” He explained, bending down to kiss John's forehead. 

John recoiled pulling his knees up into his chest and began to shake with fresh tears. “I can't take it, please stop.”

Sherlock stared at him leaning away from him. “John, it's fine. Your subconscious explained everything.” Sherlock said, laying his hand out for John to grab.

“Well then I'm going back to bed and I'll look for a new apartment tomorrow.” John murmured not giving into the temptation of touching him again.

Sherlock shook his head shoving him back before laying down on the bed. “You don't have to. I don't know why you're cornering yourself John.” Sherlock said, staring up at him.

“You don't wan a relationship and now that you know I like you it will make this extremely difficult to continue to ignore it.” Sherlock pulled John down on the bed to lay next to him. “Or is that me corning myself?”

Sherlock stared at him. “You are indeed corning yourself. Next time you have a decisions that is for me to make, let me make it. I might surprise you John.” Sherlock grabbed John's hand. “I'm going to go back into my room. You're thinking too loudly. Is that alright?”

John nodded a smile creeping up on his face.

“We'll discuss this more in the morning. Sleep well John.” Sherlock leaned over kissing John's cheek before retreating to his own room. John laid there feeling airy and alive. There was no way sleep would take him back tonight.


End file.
